


It's Magnus Lightwood-Bane

by HopeSilverheart



Series: The Lightwood-Banes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Inappropriate use of Truth Serum, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, No one believes they are though, Some warlocks suck, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Magnus shouldn’t have made fun of Alexander’s trial by Soul Sword. If he hadn’t teased his husband about it so much, maybe fate would have been kinder to him.It’s too late to take things back now, but as he stares at the vial of truth serum in the High Warlock of Mumbai’s hands, he still takes a moment to curse himself. Of course the tables have turned, of course.Or: the Shadow World doesn't believe Magnus and Alec are married, so Magnus is forced into drinking truth serum. Humour and fluff ensues!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Banes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766485
Comments: 24
Kudos: 446





	It's Magnus Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> little gift for the malec server and those of you who wanted a sequel with Magnus!

Magnus shouldn’t have made fun of Alexander’s trial by Soul Sword. If he hadn’t teased his husband about it so much, maybe fate would have been kinder to him.

It’s too late to take things back now, but as he stares at the vial of truth serum in the High Warlock of Mumbai’s hands, he still takes a moment to curse himself. Of course the tables have turned, _of course_.

“If you have nothing to hide, I’m sure you won’t mind drinking this,” the High Warlock smirks. Magnus can’t even remember his name; he’s never made a habit of keeping up with every foolish warlock in the world. “It’s standard procedure for suspects to take it. I’m sure you know that, considering your own position in New York.”

Magnus grits his teeth. Yes, he’s aware that truth serums are a common way to determine whether or not a person is lying. However, he’s also aware that he shouldn’t have been a suspect in the first place. He was nowhere near the place of murder, there were no signs of his magic, and he was busy with Alexander all night.

Unfortunately, if there’s one thing Magnus had learned about the Shadow World in the past few years, it’s that its inhabitants are too curious and prejudiced for their own good. The High Warlock has undoubtedly heard the rumour about Magnus and his shadowhunter lover. He’s also clearly decided to make Magnus’ life hard because of it. He doesn’t know if it’s because Alexander is a shadowhunter or a man, but he doesn’t care.

He’s sick of people invading his private life because they’re bored with their own. He shouldn’t have to be dosed with truth serum to prove his innocence. However, he knows refusing would only cause a scandal, so he sighs and reaches for the vial, knocking it down in one go.

“Will you be the only one interrogating me, or am I going to have to deal with your army of faithful warlocks too?” Magnus asks snidely, gesturing towards the dozens of warlocks who have gathered for the occasion.

From what Alexander had told him about his own ‘trial’, there’s a high chance at least one of the nosy audience members is going to interject at some point. Magnus can’t say he’s looking forward to it, especially not when a warlock with blue scales sneers at him threateningly. Perfect.

“Magnus Bane,” the High Warlock announces, completely ignoring Magnus’ question. “High Warlock of Brooklyn. You’re here today to prove your innocence concerning the matter of Poppy Blue’s murder.”

Magnus winces at the reminder of the loss their community had suffered. Poppy had only been seven when she died, and Magnus knows how hard the death of young warlocks affects his people. There is never a day when he doesn’t fear for Madzie’s safety. Still, to be accused of such a thing… It’s ridiculous, and everyone knows it.

Of course, the way his old name slips out of the High Warlock’s mouth doesn’t help at all.

“It’s Magnus _Lightwood_ -Bane, actually,” he says cheerily, waving his left hand in the man’s face. His wedding band glitters in the sun and Magnus takes a moment to smile at it reverently before gazing back up at the High Warlock.

They made him sit, of course, because it wouldn’t do for him to tower over them as they tried to question him. It’s all about power plays when it comes to warlocks, and Magnus is at the top of the chain. These petty idiots just want to steal his position on the Council.

“Why change your name?” the High Warlock asks. It’s a stupid question, and Magnus doesn’t hold back his eyeroll as he answers.

“To match my husband’s, of course. It wouldn’t make sense for the two of us to have different last names, you know? People already struggle with our relationship, we just want to make it easier on them. Hard to deny something when it’s official, right?”

Behind him, Catarina and Ragnor chuckle. Magnus takes a moment to twist around and glare at them. They had been with him all along but had refused to help him dismiss the High Warlock’s claims. He knows this is their way of gaining entertainment from an otherwise dull meeting, but it doesn’t mean he’s going to forget their betrayal any time soon.

“Who is your husband, exactly?”

“We’ve been over this already, haven’t we? Alexander Lightwood-Bane, Head of the New York Institute, quite possibly the most attractive human being in the world. I think even you’d be impressed by his many talents. He’s an archer, a leader, quite the cook when he wants to be, and of course he’s absolutely brilliant in be-”

“That’ll be enough,” the High Warlock cuts him off, narrowing his eyes at him. Around him, his warlocks shuffle uncomfortably. It’s obvious none of them want to hear about his sex life.

Too bad for them, since Magnus has a _lot_ of things to say about how good Alexander is in the bedroom. Even better, thanks to the serum, everyone in the room will know he’s telling the truth. He wonders if the High Warlock thought about that before putting him under its influence.

“Where were you on the night of Poppy’s murder?”

“Right here, in Mumbai,” Magnus answers blandly. He glances down at his nails, frowning when he notices one of them was starting to chip away. They had been fine at the beginning of the evening, which meant one of these warlocks had messed it up when they had manhandled him. “I was with Alexander, on a date. The two of us like visiting as many countries as possible, and I was in the mood for some good old Indian cuisine. We walked around for a while, had dinner, and then went back to our loft in New York City.”

The High Warlock’s jaw is clenched. Magnus’ alibi is solid and they both know it. He knows the man is just scared – _terrified_ – of not finding the child’s murderer, but he’s not going to find any answers within Magnus’ brain.

And his little power play? Well, it was doomed from the start. Alexander might have been uncomfortable with oversharing during his trial, but Magnus has no such qualms. He still has at least an hour to go before the serum wears off and he’s determined to make the most of it.

“You know, my husband gives the most fabulous blowjobs,” he chirps, grinning dopily. “There’s this thing he does with his tongue-”

“We don’t want to hear it,” someone at the back of the group calls out. Magnus curls his lip in their direction but doesn’t answer. They’re the ones who wanted to put him on the stand in the first place, so they shouldn’t be complaining about getting answers or unwanted information. The truth serum isn’t something Magnus can fight, and he’ll feel compelled to tell them all about whatever is on his mind.

It’s not his fault his thoughts tend to stray towards Alexander more often than not. If the look on the High Warlock’s face is anything to go by, he’s very much aware of that fact.

“Regretting it now, aren’t you?” Magnus grins wickedly. “It’s easy to give me a truth serum thinking I’m going to tell you what you want to hear. It’s harder to realise I don’t have the information you’re looking for. Now, I see two options here. You can let me go and forget about your little threat, or we can keep going for as long as you want us to.”

He’s been keeping his cool for over an hour now. First, they had made him retell his entire day, then they had questioned him on his ‘mysterious husband’, after which they had decided they didn’t believe him and wanted him to drink the serum. The High Warlock had threatened him with banishment at the beginning of their time together, but Magnus isn’t about to let the man ban him from one of his favourite cities in the world.

He’s innocent, for magic’s sake.

“We don’t want people like you walking around our city!” someone calls out. Magnus turns to look at the speaker and is unsurprised to find the scaled warlock from earlier. “You may not have killed Poppy, but who knows how many downworlders you left behind or hurt in New York? I don’t trust anyone who’d willingly marry a shadowhunter.”

Magnus hums, his glamour dropping as his eyes flash dangerously. He hears Catarina curse behind him and takes a moment to wonder what that’s about before focusing entirely on the foolish warlock.

“Unfortunately for you, my dear,” he hisses. “Who I marry is none of your business. Alexander and I have done nothing wrong, and I am sick of having to justify myself and our relationship to people just because their heads are too far up their asses to see the truth. I have done nothing wrong, and you have no right to hold me here against my will. I have been patient with you all, but even I have my limits. Instead of trying to beat down someone whose ideals you don’t agree with, perhaps you should focus a little bit more on finding the person responsible for Poppy’s death.”

“You tell them, Magnus!” Ragnor cackles. He’s leaning against Catarina who has actual tears streaming down her face. Still, they both look proud of him, and he takes a moment to roll his eyes at them fondly before raising an eyebrow in the High Warlock’s direction.

“Am I free to go, your _highness_?” he asks mockingly, standing up before he even gets an answer. This way, he has a few inches on the man. “Or should I tell you about the rest of my night with Alexander?”

“You can leave,” the warlock snaps. “And take your little friends with you, too. I don’t need them here disrupting the rest of the meeting.”

As though either of them had been planning on staying, Magnus thinks. Still, he waves Catarina and Ragnor over, returning their playful grins. Sure, he’s a little bit annoyed about the whole situation, but he can’t deny it had felt nice to knock these warlocks down a few pegs.

Before he leaves, he turns back towards the High Warlock, snapping his fingers. Magic swirls around the man’s hand and he flinches away from it, as though afraid it’s going to hurt him. Magnus smirks, glad to know his fearsome reputation precedes him. It wouldn’t do for anyone to think he’d gone soft because of his marriage.

“My business card, High Warlock,” he calls out as he leaves. “In case you need a professional to find your murderer.”

* * *

“Oh my god, Mags, you’re ridiculous.”

Alexander is laughing wildly at the story. Catarina and Ragnor are grinning at him from across the table. For the first time in a very long time, Magnus regrets having decided to organise weekly dinners with his friends and family.

His husband is giggling so much he’s barely breathing, his friends look entirely too smug for their own good, Alexander’s siblings are cackling evilly, and even Madzie seems to know something is going on. Magnus doesn’t know what he did to deserve this.

“Did you really tell them to call you?” Isabelle chuckles. Magnus loves his sister-in-law, he really does, but he’s also convinced she’s out to humiliate him whenever she possibly can.

“Oh no, it gets better than that,” Ragnor crows, slapping his hand against the table and absolutely losing it, gesturing for Catarina to take over for him. The blue-skinned warlock breathes in deeply, obviously trying her best not to join the others in their hysterical giggling.

“They actually did it,” his best friend breathes out, her words trailing off as she starts laughing silently.

Magic, Magnus hates them all.

“Yes, yes, it’s all very funny,” he rolls his eyes. “At least now I know I’m definitely better than they are. I found their murderer, and I did it all whilst keeping my cool.”

“Lies! Slander!” Catarina exclaims. “He was _furious_ by the end of his speech! And I lost my bet with Ragnor because of him! I thought he’d last longer than that!”

“How long did he keep it together?” Jace asks, completely ignoring Magnus’ indignant spluttering. He had _not_ let his anger get the better of him, thank you very much. Yes, he had been frustrated, but he had been unfailingly polite. Mostly. “I bet he didn’t last more than ten minutes.”

“An hour,” Alexander cuts in, not even looking up from where he and Madzie are having a private conversation. “Probably down to the minute. He has a weird internal clock when it comes to these kinds of things. It would be disturbing if it weren’t so cute. He can be fine for 59 minutes, but as soon as the hour mark hits? He loses it.”

Everyone at the table dissolves into another round of uncontrollable laughter and Magnus leans back on his chair, pouting slightly. He keeps a straight face for all of thirty seconds before he gives into the urge to join in.

Alexander catches his eye, winks at him, and Magnus melts just a little bit. He doesn’t care what the rest of the Shadow World believes about his private life. After all, the only ones who have to believe it are Alexander and him.

Them and their little family of mismatched Lightwood-Banes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to [Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos) for looking this over! This was mostly inspired by the Malec server, who asked for a sequel and once again gave me some ideas for this fic! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as you did the first! 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
